


sweet nightmares

by fantastiken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 5:13 and Luhan can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet nightmares

It's 5:13 and Luhan can't sleep. 

He's tired and his throat is a little sore (snow is gently piling up on every windowsill of the city), but he can't sleep. Not after the nightmare he's just had, anyways. He's been having those for quite a while, honestly, and he's been enduring them valiantly since they started plaguing his dreams, but.... 

But, there's always a but. 

"They're just bad dreams," Luhan whispers to himself in the middle of the night, throat tight and voice desperate. "They aren't real." 

And they aren't. That doesn't stop him from shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely whenever he wakes up with a start, highly realistic nightmares still clouding his tired eyes. He still tries to convince himself that he’s stronger than any of them. 

It's 5:27 and Luhan can't sleep. 

He doesn't want to. He blinks slowly at the dark ceiling and breathes in, out, in, out. His pulse is back to normal and he doesn't feel like he's going to violently puke his brains out anymore, so relief washes over him in soothing waves. Still, he doesn't think he'll fall asleep anytime soon. 

"Nightmare?" mumbles a deep voice beside him. It is barely intelligible. 

Luhan nods, even though he knows the other person can't see him. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Luhan's answer is clear this time. "No." 

"Wanna watch a movie?" 

"I want to sleep," is what Luhan answers because really, that's what he _wants_ to do although he fears what he might find inside his head if he dares close his eyes again. 

"Come here." 

Sehun's voice is alluring, laced with a rough edge that makes Luhan shiver when a cold hand traces the jutting arch of his hipbone. Luhan turns his head and, despite the velvety darkness, Sehun's eyes are clear beside him. They hold a thousand promises, regrets and affection, black and gold, and Luhan feels a sudden rush of emotion that tightens his chest and makes him hold back a whimper. 

"I love you." His voice is tiny, barely a whisper, when he tells Sehun. It's easy for him to relish in Sehun's shy smile, a habit of sorts, as it is guessing the hot blush that paints his cheeks a pretty pink. He has always loved touching Sehun's face, the flats of his cheeks, the high bridge of his nose, the softness of his lips and the sharp edge of his jawline, all covered in soft skin, but it's especially comforting when Sehun offers himself up to him like that, so openly. 

"I love you too," Sehun answers. His cold fingers never stop pressing the thin skin of Luhan's hips, stretched tight over sharp hipbones. About to break, but never enough to make it snap. 

Luhan shivers, mouth finally on Sehun's cheek. He feels Sehun's lips move when he goes on. "Fuck me already, yes?" 

And Luhan laughs because well, only Sehun would suggest sex as a way to keep him from going to dark places. He's not going to stop it, though, not when Sehun has his lips, hot and moist, against the column of his throat and gently sucks, sucks, sucks. He pries the nightmares away with his tongue and sweet words, and Luhan has never been so thankful and nervous in his life. 

Sehun’s legs are soon circling Luhan's hips as he pushes his hips up fervently, and he reminds Luhan of an excited puppy. Ready to play and eager to please and be pleased, Sehun whines low in his throat even though Luhan hasn't even touched him yet. That just makes it so much better because when he finally does, Luhan smiles to himself for Sehun's whole body shudders almost violently. 

Sehun is usually quiet but his mouth runs a mile a second if one knows what buttons to press. And it so happens that Luhan knows them all by heart. 

Sehun definitely makes the prettiest noises when aroused. 

He's still open from a few hours ago and ready for Luhan with a little extra lube, so his usual impatience won't result in awkward limping in the morning. When Luhan slowly pushes inside, still hugging Sehun close to his chest, both of them sigh shakily. 

"Do you want me to tell you..." Luhan kisses Sehun wetly, one peck, two pecks, a little nip on his lower lip. "...how good it feels to have you like this for me?" 

Sehun pushes their foreheads together and groans as he bites his lip. 

"Because it does. It feels heavenly." 

"Luhan." 

"What, I'm telling the truth." Luhan wants to smile, the dark cloud that was hovering over him a few minutes ago slowly disappearing. "You actually feel so..." 

"Move," Sehun interrupts him, breath hitched and chest heaving, hands shaking where they rest on Luhan's ribs. "Move, hyung, Luhan. Move." 

Luhan doesn’t need to be told twice, although he doesn’t stop smiling bashfully and thanking Sehun for the rest of the night no matter how much Sehun tries to pout his way into making him do so.


End file.
